


Baby Boys

by rocksciencegeek18



Series: For the Love of Slytherins [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mpreg, Newborn Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocksciencegeek18/pseuds/rocksciencegeek18
Summary: Draco Malfoy goes in labour and Harry falls in love all over again - twice!





	Baby Boys

 

Draco smiled at his husband as he tried to feed their three year old his breakfast, but James was more interested in his dad’s toast than his own cereal. Draco didn’t blame the toddler to be honest, but it did mean that his face was currently covered in lots of porridge. “Channeling your inner marauder I see son,” Harry joked. Draco laughed causing Harry to look at him, “It’s alright for you lounging around over there like you're the prince again!” 

“Hey Potter don’t start with me because your son is a menace, and besides I’m growing two more of your spawn over here I deserve a break.” Draco snarked in response, before turning to the small addition to the kitchen. “Good morning Teddy, how did you sleep sweetie?”

Teddy turned towards Draco and smiled, “Was good thanks Draco.” He reached over to hug the heavily pregnant blonde before walking to the cupboard to get out some bread to toast. Whilst the bread was in the toaster Teddy turned back to the adults, “No offence Draco but you look ready to burst when are the twins meant to be arriving?”

“Not for another week yet, but the sooner they get here the better I’m fed up of being this huge,” Draco replied.

Harry reached over and stroked his husband’s stomach. “You are beautiful love and I’m so lucky you are willing to do this for me,” he said and gave him a quick kiss before turning back to their first born.

*~*

Draco was home alone when he started getting spasming pains in his stomach. Harry had been called into the office, Teddy was at school and would be going to Andromeda’s tonight anyway and James was a magical nursery to aid in his social development. He rubbed his stomach gingerly and grimaced as another wave of spasms and pain rolled through him. “Shit,” he murmured. He sent his patronus to Severus, knowing the older Slytherin would be at home since it was the summer holidays, and rolled himself onto the sofa slowly while he waited.

The floo flashed as Severus Snape strode from it and into the Potter-Malfoy’s living room. He glanced around the room and saw his godson curled up on the sofa, his hand wrapped protectively around his enlarged stomach. He crouched in front of the blonde, “Draco what’s wrong?” He asked, running his hand through the blonde’s hair.

“Pain, stomach, need Mungos,” Draco managed to bite out before clutching his stomach tightly again. 

Severus’ gathered the blonde in his arms and apparated them both to St. Mungo’s, he placed Draco into a wheelchair and pushed him towards the reception.

“Hi Healer Malfoy,” the girl behind reception greeted them brightly. “Headmaster, how can I help you?”

“We need to get Healer Malfoy to the maternity ward as soon as possible please Melody,” Severus replied. He recognised the brunette from when she was a student, “Can you let them know we are on our way?” She nodded and pointed them towards the elevator.

Severus wheeled Draco towards the elevator and scanned for which floor they would need. After opening the doors they moved forwards and he selected the fifth floor, the obstetrics ward was a newer edition to the hospital after the number of witches and wizards not wanting home births increased. When they reached the fifth floor Severus pushed Draco out and smiled at the healer that met them. “Hi Michael, Draco’s having stomach pains,” Severus explained. “He’s booked in for his c-section next week.”

“You know what’s happening don’t you Draco?” Healer Lewis asked the blonde, who grimaced as he nodded. Micheal turned to Severus, “We need to get Draco in for an emergency c-section now these babies are being born today. You might want to get a message to Harry.”

*~*

Harry apparated into the entrance hall and got the first elevator up to the maternity part of the hospital. He saw Severus pacing outside of the operating theatre and skidded to a stop, “What’s happening Severus, why is Draco in there?”

“He went into labour, they’re performing a c-section now,” Severus explained. He led Harry towards the doors, “You’re allowed in.” Harry stumbled into the theatre just as the healer’s were taking the first twin out. He watched as the umbilical cord was cut and a cry permeated the room, the baby was taken to be cleaned before being put on Draco’s bare chest.

Harry walked towards his husband and glanced down at the baby, he had a mop of messy dark brown hair. Draco managed to smile, “Potter genes are still going strong Harry.”

Harry smiled, “You’re doing so well love. He’s perfect,” He added stroking the boys cheek. Both dad’s were stirred from their thoughts by a healer announcing the birth of their third son. Michael gestured to Harry to unbutton his robes, and once he had done so handed Harry the squirming baby. Harry looked down at the boy as he was placed into his arms and felt tears forming. He brought his youngest son close to his chest and snuggled him close, the tears beginning to fall. “Malfoy genes are pretty strong to love,” he spoke through his tears. Draco looked up at his crying husband, who was cradling a baby with platinum blonde hair to his chest. Draco motioned for him to come closer and Harry perched on the edge of the bed, Draco moved the darker haired baby to his left side so Harry could place the other infant on his right.

With both babies snuggled into their papa Harry smiled down at Draco. Draco looked between the twins and his husband, “We need to name them Harry.”

“One of them is having Severus as a middle name,” Harry replied instantaneously. “He kept me alive through Hogwarts and he was there for you today, he kept you safe for me.” Draco nodded.

He glanced at the darker haired baby, “You wanted to name a child after Dumbledore. What about Albus Severus for your clone, named after two prestigious headmasters?”

“And for your clone how about we pick a name in keeping with Malfoy naming traditions, Scorpius Hyperion?” Harry offered, stroking both of the babies before kissing his husband on the forehead.

“You’ve been researching constellations and moons for me?” Draco asked, his own eyes now watering up.

“We’ve got two children named using names I wanted, it’s the least I could do love. No matter what you and the boys are Malfoys and I want them to be proud of their origins,” Harry replied. “You made some mistakes Draco under coercion, but you are not the same person anymore and I am proud to share your name. You are amazing Draco Potter-Malfoy and I love you more than you will ever know.”

*~*

Harry snuggled the fussy infant to his chest and tried to sooth him. Scorpius was having none of his soothing causing Harry to check in the fridge to see if Draco had any spare bottles of milk. His husband was exhausted tending to the twins and he didn’t want to wake him up for another midnight feed if he didn’t have to. He internally whooped for joy when he found some bottles that Draco had pre-expressed, he grabbed one and moved Scorpius so he could feed him. He sat in one of the kitchen chairs and smiled at his mini-Draco. The fussy infant latched onto the bottle and began to drink, “Good boy Scorp.” Harry praised his youngest as he drank his eyelids fluttering closed, “I love you so much baby boy.” Harry continued to his baby, “Merlin you look so much like your papa baby.”

“You’re not allowed to have favourites Potter,” Harry startled and looked up hearing his husband’s voice.

“I hoped I managed to sneak him out before he woke you up,” Harry responded. “And I don’t have favourites, just maybe a little soft spot for my youngest baby boy.”

“Don’t worry Harry I get it,” Draco replied sitting opposite him. “I love all of our children, but the fact the older two look like you makes my heart skip a beat when I gaze at them. It’s beautiful seeing you reflected back at me in our children, so I do get it Potter.” Draco sat up straighter before continuing, “I want a girl.”

Harry looked up from Scorpius’ face to his husband’s near identical one, “You want another?”

“Last one I promise, but I want to try for a girl. There’s too much testosterone in this household,” Draco joked.

Harry smiled, “Can we at least wait until these two have sleeping a bit more? You are exhausted love.” Draco kissed him gently before dropping a quick kiss to Scorpius’ forehead and nodding. “I’d love to try for a girl with you, now please go back to bed and try and get some sleep.”

Scorpius finished drinking and Harry shifted him again to burp him, putting the bottle in the sink as he patted his back. He rubbed circles on his back as he carried him back up to their bedroom, a loud burp signalled to Harry that it was safe to lay the sleeping baby back in his crib. He stroked Scorpius’ blonde hair once more, “Love you so much baby boy,” He whispered. He turned to a sleeping Albus, stroked his messy mop of dark hair and repeated the sentiment.

“You’re a soppy sod Potter,” Draco mumbled from their bed. Harry grinned at the sleepy Slytherin, “Come back to bed.”

“Love you both my baby boys,” Harry said one last time before joining Draco in bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> Just for the record Scorpius is not the favourite and both Harry and Draco would never show favouritism between the boys. Like Draco explains it seeing so much of the person you love more than anyone else in the world reflected back at you in someone you made together.  
> Plus I just have visions of Harry being overly soppy around the mini-blonde!
> 
> Thanks,  
> Beth


End file.
